Micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) provide an electrical output in response to movement. MEMS are incorporated in an increasing number of sensor and actuator devices especially in applications making use of orientation, alignment and stabilization such as medical devices, photographical equipment, transportation navigation and inertial sensors, weaponry, and so on. MEMS are produced using several known microprocessing techniques, including: photolithography, wet etching, dry etching, evaporation, chemical-vapor deposition, oxidation, etc. is
Micro-opto-electromechanical systems (MOEMS) are a special class of MEMS which involves sensing or manipulating optical signals using integrated mechanical and electrical systems.
Micro-electromechanical optical inertial sensing devices make use of the Coriolis effect to detect rotation rate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,983 discloses such a micro-electromechanical optical inertial sensing device in which a MEMS proof mass is suspended on cantilevers. U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,594 discloses a MEMS scanning device which is another application of optical MEMS.